<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Charm by ImperiusRex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747392">A Little Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex'>ImperiusRex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All New X-Factor, All New X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, First Time, Hate Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, anyways here is some, gamquick, i havent written a new story for these two in ages and that is a crime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy searches Serval for clues to what they may be hiding, instead he finds out what Quicksilver has been keeping from him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remy LeBeau/Pietro Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necropede/gifts">Necropede</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift fic for my friend. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come on… where are you...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy mutters as he opens yet another drawer searching inside for any secret compartments. Sitting on the expensive leather office chair behind Snow’s desk he concentrates on his search when a sharp breeze enters the closed room. On instinct Remy looks at the window before he recalls that they were on the top floor of Serval Industries. Quicksilver makes a tutting noise with his tongue to show his feigned disapproval as he sat in the chair across the desk from Remy, legs crossed as he pretended to check his nails. He was a pretty sight with his pale hair and sharp light blue eyes, pink lips lift in a sneer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really LeBeau? Doesn't Snow pay you enough not to steal from him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy doesn't work for Snow, shady bastard that he is, he worked for Lorna. “I’ve taken a downgrade in pay to work for Lorna.” Remy says annoyed at the speedster catching him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what was he even doing here anyways?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Serval could never afford me otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro raises a pale white brow, “So glad to have you around, pawing through our stuff. Have you already searched my room?” He moves again until he stands next to Remy, his ass leaning against the desk next to where Remy’s hand was still in the drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a reason for me to search your room Quickie?” </span>
  <span>Remy responds as he gives up on that drawer and turns away from Pietro to check one one on the other side of the desk. “I already know you must be working for the Avengers probably trying to find out what Serval is doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quicksilver moved again so that he was on the other side and in Remy’s line of sight. Remy shoved his hand further into the drawer searching for a trick switch, anything to open a compartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not working for the Avengers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until you stop lying,” Remy smirks up at Pietro who huffs a breath and crosses his arms, scowling down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wasting your time. I’ve already searched all of Serval last week, whatever Snow is hiding it isn’t here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re insulting my intelligence?” Remy says in a fake hurt tone as he flips the small switch that was hidden nearly invisible to the human eye. A small pop sound tells him he’s got it open and he pulls out a piece of fake wood meant to make it look like the back of the drawer, from in that secret place he pulls out several papers all filled with code. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He would need a codebreaker but Doug was off on a mission with Lorna on the other side of the world right now. He sets the papers down and snaps a few pictures with his phone before replacing them. He thinks a moment tapping his phone against his lips, he glances up at Pietro who was looking at him with a cool gaze. “Lorna once said you knew a lot of languages… would code breaking be one of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro mocks, “I thought I couldn’t be trusted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annoying little fucker</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Remy scowled back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pietro really was such an asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you still here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro looks away from Remy, a light blush colors his pale cheeks pink, which made Remy narrow his eyes. He takes in Pietro’s stance, it was still too close, so close in fact that Remy could sweep him into his lap if he wanted. They had both joined Serval only a few weeks ago, in that time they had bickered non stop. Why today did Pietro seem to want to stick around longer usual, rather than throwing a few insults at Remy and running off. </span>
  <span>Why did he even come looking for Remy? Quicksilver had been acting strange the last few days, glaring at Remy as if he had done something wrong. He was acting like a school boy with a crush. It made no sense- unless… </span>
  <em>oh</em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He takes a deep breath and looks up at Pietro; locking eyes with him. Remy can feel the moment that Pietro is hit with his power. His voice goes deeper a notch and drips with sex and seduction as he speaks, “Pietro… what aren’t you telling me?” Remy hadn’t done this in a long time, using his powers in this way. </span>
  <span>Pietro’s body stiffens and locks up tight, chest rising and falling rapidly, as he stutters a few syllables before pressing his lips shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy presses on, “Come here chérie.” G</span>
  <span>ambit pats his lap, and in the blink of an eye Quicksilver is sitting in it. </span>
  <span>Remy is surprised by how solid Pietro is, he expected Pietro to be lighter, possibly because of his lean body, but he is heavy on his lap. Pietro is staring at him with wide eyes. Remy places one hand on the speedsters back to steady him as the other holds Pietro’s chin with his thumb and finger, tilting it up, “Tell Remy what you’re hiding…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy knows his Charm powers are overwhelming to most people except those with strong telepathic minds. Once someone had told him that being on the other end of his Persuasion was like being a moth drawn to a bright light, it was hypnotic and consuming; </span>
  <em>
    <span>All I could see was your eyes, red, glowing in the pit of black pools, like embers of light in a darkness. I was so drawn to you and it scared me how much I wanted you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was after that he had stopped using those powers, he didn’t like taking people’s choices away. He just needed to know what Pietro didn’t want him to know. He sees Pietro struggle against it but touch makes the connection stronger, he touches his forehead to Pietro’s, "Whisper it into my ear-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro blurts out what he tried so hard to not say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I WANT YOU TO </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK </span>
  </em>
  <span>ME.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy is shocked back into the chair, hands off of Pietro, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. Pietro’s face is a bright red now. Strained silence fills the room. Remy clears his throat, and awkwardly puts his hands down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn’t expect-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain flares in his nose and Remy curses as he clutches his nose with both hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asshole!” Pietro growls as he grabs the front of Remy’s suit. Remy glares at Pietro who was glaring at him. Pietro’s punch had been too fast for human sight but the pain was all too real. He feels his nose throb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remy deserved that but next time you hit me, I will be hitting back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bleeding from his nose Remy pinches it to stem the flow, but the strangest thing is that Pietro still hadn’t moved off his lap. His face is flushed, hands on Remy’s chest, eyes squeezed shut as he wiggled a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you… are still using your powers on me?” He sounds strained and embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy glances down at Pietro’s crotch. Watching as the cock swelled. The speedster’s skin tight uniform left very little to the imagination. Remy shakes his head while still holding his bleeding nose, waiting for it to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro curses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy is reeling from the revelation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pietro having thoughts about me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He feels flattered, after all Remy had more than a few thoughts about Pietro in the last few weeks. Although Remy figured his harmless flirting was doing nothing but irritating Pietro. He feels the bleeding slow so he releases his nose. He is a mess but Remy can’t pass up a chance like this. Seeing Pietro uncomfortable and needing him makes Remy's libido take notice. It had been some time since a causal romp with a good looking man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… that is a nice desk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro’s eyes cracked open, glances at the desk then back at Remy, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy rolls his eyes, “Remy means that since we are both here, there is a perfectly good desk, you need some relief, why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro’s eyes widened at the implication then narrowed, “LeBeau if this is some joke I swear I will drop you in the middle of the ocean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thief's honor.” He says solemnly with a glint in his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro groans and pulls him in for a kiss, “You’re so full of shit LeBeau.” Remy knows Pietro is fast but he wasn’t expecting the heat of him to be so delicious, he kisses Pietro back with as much fervor as Pietro kissed him. Pietro doesn’t seem to even notice the blood, and it’s not long before Remy is standing setting Pietro up on the desk. They break apart to catch their breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This changes nothing. I still hate you.” Pietro moans as Remy pulls down the collar of Pietro’s Serval suit to kiss his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy feels hands on his body, searching for a way to strip his suit off, “I still don’t trust you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy breaks it off before standing up straight, breathing heavy as he looks down at Pietro, his white hair usually never has a strand out of place even with its usual windswept look. Now Remy wanted nothing more than to grip that hair as he sinks himself into Pietro’s body. He reaches for Pietro’s waist and hooks his hands into the man's pants and underwear, pulling them off so that Pietro’s cock and ass was revealed. He struggled for a second at the boots before they were gone in a flash and along with them went the fastening on his own pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I have to wait for you LeBeau then at least don’t take an eternity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy shoves the pants down to around his ankles, his underwear follows. With his other hand he grips Pietro’s hair and pulls his head back, “You’re a fucking brat Pietro.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own cock now free, he moves close and grinds himself against Pietro’s groin, moaning at the touch of their skin. Pietro hadn’t bothered to take off their shirts and that was fine with Remy. He places two fingers on Pietro’s lips and the speedster eagerly takes them in. Remy grinds against him again as Pietro wets his fingers. </span>
  <span>He takes his fingers out and touches Pietro’s asshole, teasing him open with one finger then two. </span>
  <span>Pietro whimpers as Remy’s fingers prepare him. He kisses Pietro again, this time using his tongue to tease Pietro’s mouth open, tasting him. He feels Pietro’s hands on him, nails digging into his shoulders, as Remy finger fucks him. It barely takes a minute before Pietro is gasping against him, “Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy pulls his fingers out and steps back, his hands grip Pietro by the waist to turn him over, giving Remy better access. He bends Pietro over the desk with the speedster’s chest resting flat on the surface. Remy holds him there with one hand on his back before spitting into his other hand. As he coats his cock Remy wishes he had some lube to ease his way in but the thought is gone when he returns his eyes to Pietro’s ass. <em>Now that is a sweet sight</em></span>
  <span><em>.</em> Remy lines the head of his shaft up with Pietro’s entrance and then slowly eases his cock deep inside the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>FUck</em>.” Remy groans deep, “You’re so hot.” Holding still so that Pietro has time to adjust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and <em>MOVE</em>.” Pietro demands, then gasps as Remy grasps his hair again, he just couldn't get enough of those pale white strands intertwined beneath his fingers, and p</span>
  <span>ulls Pietro’s head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy makes the same tutting noise with his tongue that Pietro had done earlier, “You really need to learn how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow </span>
  </em>
  <span>down Pietro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro snarls out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>“fuck you”</span>
  </em>
  <span> before he gasps again as Remy moves his hips, “hnhh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy pushes him down again so he can fuck him deeper. The rhythm he sets is slow with a rapid quick beat which succeeds in making Piero squirm with pleasure. One hand moves to grasp Pietro’s hip as the other keeps a tight hold on his hair. Remy’s body felt like furnace, sweating slightly as he continues to fuck Pietro on their boss’s desk. Breathing heavy as he finally drives in deep and touches Pietro’s prostate with his cock which causes Pietro to tense up and gasp out, “Ah! There!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is tempted to tease the other man a bit more, but Remy feels his own cock throbbing, ready to release. He groans as he thrusts, enjoying the sensations. Pietro reaches for his own cock, stroking it as Remy continues to hit his prostate. It's not long before Pietro arches his back and cums, his seed shooting out to land on the rug below. Remy follows, filling Pietro with his seed. Remy slumps over, chest to Pietro’s back, to take a breath as they recover from their fast rough coupling. Remy then moves, pulling out, and sits on the office chair, the cool leather beneath his ass feels nice. He watches as his cum comes dripping out of Pietro’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know. Serval has a lot of offices… maybe we could search all of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro looks at Remy over his shoulder. Remy gives him a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>